Captain's Cabin
by phantomrider2597
Summary: Sinbad approves of Marina's new choice of bunk after they've returned the Book of Peace and set sail once more.


_I do not own any part of the film 'Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas' and the following sequence is entirely imaginary._

Captain's Cabin

"Marina!" Sinbad's furious yell echoed all over the ship and out across the surrounding ocean. Sinbad was in his captain's cabin, glaring at his surroundings with venom in his eyes. He pulled off his cap and threw it violently into a corner, knocking over a golden goblet. He tapped his foot in an attempt to keep his temper, arms crossed. He could no longer call the cabin 'his'. It was packed full of Marina's things; clothes, shoes, books, jewels (although he didn't object so much to the jewels). All his stuff had been pushed to the very edges of the room, and he was sure Marina would say it was 'tastefully rearranged.'

The woman in question sped through the door, her dark locks falling wildly around her impish face. She glanced around the room and seeing no apparent problem looked confused. "Emm... Yes?" One look at his face told her she was in for it, no matter what she said.

"What did you think you were doing? We've only been sailing for-" he glanced around, searching for the clock that has used to be on the wall. "Well, we haven't been sailing for long and already you've taken it upon yourself to move in to my quarters?" Sinbad glared at her for lack of something more productive to do.

"Oh, well then," Marina said coyly, looking at the man through her long lashes. "I'll just bunk with Spike instead then, shall I?" She had moved closer to him as she said this, close enough to run her fingers over his shoulders and through his hair. She pressed a gently kiss on the back of his neck; "Just give me time to grab all this stuff and I'll be out of your hair."

Sinbad whipped around, carving her body into his, splaying his hands across her back. "Hmm... What if I like it, meaning the room," he saw fit to add with a wink, "better this way?"

"I think I prefer it like this too," she said seductively, running her foot up and down Sinbad's calf.

"Did you close the door?" Sinbad growled in her ear. She nodded, allowing her cheek to rub against his beard, making them both shiver in anticipation. "Good," Sinbad murmured, kissing her fiercely. His tongue requested entrance to her mouth and she happily allowed their tongues to duel together. She set to work pulling off his shirt while he ran his hands up and down her sides. When the offending garment was eventually tossed aside, Marina stepped back to admire his perfectly carved body.

"Mmm..." she purred, tracing her fingers across his abdomen, delighting in his jumping muscles beneath her touch. "I think I'm going to like bunking with you," she smiled.

"Indeed," Sinbad breathed against her neck, where he was busy trailing kisses. "The feeling's mutual." He nipped the tender skin at her collar bone, leaving love bites along her neckline and soothing them with his tongue. Marina moaned at his ministrations, and began pulling at her own shirt, desperate to remove the layer between their chests.

Sinbad came to her rescue as she hissed in irritation, merely grasping two handfuls of fabric and pulling with all his might. The shirt was torn in half, and fell off her body. He immediately cupped her magnificent beasts with both hands, making her moan and arch into him. He strummed his thumbs over her taught nipples before rolling them between two fingers, making her whimper. She was trembling in his arms, knees weak as she kicked off her boots. Sinbad, in her moment of distraction, lowered his head to her chest and gently suckled off her and knew the crew would guess exactly what was going on from the kinds of noises she was producing. She clutched at Sinbad's shoulders, dragging them both towards his bed.

"I see you didn't bother with a second bed," Sinbad groaned against her chest.

Marina shook her head. "I had a feeling," she gasped, "that it wouldn't be needed."

As they tumbled haphazardly onto the bed, Sinbad began cautiously pulling off Marina's trousers, leaving her only in demure panties. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way down to her navel and finally to the edge of her undergarment. He looked up to her for permission, and seeing her nod, whipped them off, leaving her completely naked in his arms. He then proceed to tease her, trailing his fingers up her thighs but skirting past where she needed him the most.

"Marina," he panted. "If you want to stop, it had to be now."

She looked him in the eye, and shook her head, if somewhat nervously. "It'll be wonderful," he promised her kissing just above her thatch of hair. "But it might hurt, or..." he looked unsure. "Have you done this before?"

Marina looked shocked, even in her present state of debauchery. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Have you?"

He blushed a little, and then smirked. "You're a smart girl – what do you think?"

This time it was she who blushed, then laughed a little. "Stupid question."

Sinbad nodded, completely agreeing with her take on the situation. While she mulled this over, he slipped a finger inside her folds. Marina screamed, arching her hips so powerfully that they were both lifted off the bed. He added a second finger, and used his thumb to flick her clit. She moaned, her talented hands all the while pushing off his trousers while he kicked off his boots. Once they were both completely undressed, Sinbad crawled up to her eye line again, kissing her deeply. He positioned himself at her entrance, groaning as his tip probed her wetness.

"Marina," he stuttered, trying to keep his desire in check. "Are you really sure 'bout this?"

In answer, Marina thrust her hips wildly towards him and he slid straight into her. He felt her virgin barrier break and saw her stiffen in pain. He held himself totally still, unsure how to handle the situation; he had never taken a virgin before and didn't know how long she would need. When she nodded he moved gently inside her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. As she began to rock and twist her hips, the pace of his thrusts increased, and all too soon she was climaxing around him. The tightening and pulsing of her most intimate muscles around him sent Sinbad over the edge, as he cried out, spilling within her. They collapsed together, an exhausted heap of sweaty arms and legs.

"Happy I opted to bunk with you instead of Spike?" Marina asked once she had regained the ability to speak.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow and brushed an errant lock of hair from her face. "You could say that."

She laughed and stood up, stretching and bending down to touch her toes. She then gathered up her clothes and dressed, grabbing a new shirt from a pile. She threw Sinbad's clothes at him.

"Get dressed – you'll probably be needed on deck captain." She winked when she heard him groan as she opened a window, allowing the cool sea breeze to caress her face. "Get up! I'm serious."

She heard him stumbling about the room getting dressed and strode over to the door. When Sinbad joined her they walked out onto deck together. Sinbad leant down and whispered in her ear, "Aren't you meant to be tired after all that bed play?"

She shoved him as they raced one another to the wheel. "Dream on."


End file.
